


godfeels interlude: penny in a bed of flowers

by SarahZedig



Series: godfeels, or: "i dreamed of feeling better" [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Earth C (Homestuck), Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Foreplay, Kissing, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans John Egbert, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZedig/pseuds/SarahZedig
Summary: Terezi Pyrope helps June Eg8ert explore her newfound sexuality through kindness and conversation.





	godfeels interlude: penny in a bed of flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit NSFW sex scene set after the events of godfeels 2, part 2. While this is an expansion of the JuneRezi relationship introduced in part 2, it is **not necessary reading** for the future of the series. Consider it, instead, something that happened while the story wasn't looking. If you are uncomfortable with depictions of physical intimacy or sex, please feel no obligation to read this piece. 
> 
> This is meant to be a sweet and joyful bit of erotic fiction celebrating the liberation that two adult transgender women can feel when one helps the other be sexual for the first time in her life. It is very personal for me, and I hope you will get something out of it, too.

Terezi: 4LR1GHT, L3T'S TRY TH1S 4G41N.  
Terezi: 1'M GO1NG TO GO SLOW. 1F 1 DO SOM3TH1NG YOU DON'T L1K3, T3LL M3. YOU 4R3 1N CONTROL, JUN3

I'm nervous. It's 8een a long day of planning and crying and planning and crying some more. The sun is setting outside my window. Terezi asked me to put on some music, but all I had was the Con Air sound track. She vetoed that and found a live stream titled ["Chill Alternian New Wave Jams to Canoodle To,"](https://youtu.be/wQyrp9b-K6A) which uhh, seems oddly specific, but I guess that's exactly what the internet is for.

We're standing in the middle of the room, surrounded 8y posters of shitty 90's movies and books with titles like "700 Jokes for the Unfunny Party-Goer" and "How To Prank God and Everyone: A Satirical Exegesis." Most of them I've never read.

WHY 4R3 YOU TH1NK1NG 4BOUT TH1S?

I don't know. I don't... I'm just nervous. I've never done this 8efore, whatever this is.

TH1S 1S WH4T3V3R YOU W4NT 1T TO B3

Are you sure? That seems kinda unfair.

WH4T WOULD B3 UNF41R 1S

4CTU4LLY HOLD ON

Terezi: WH4T WOULD B3 UNF41R 1S 1F 1 C4M3 1NTO YOUR B3DROOM 4ND D3M4ND3D YOU H4V3 4 FULL ON MOV13-STYL3 FUCK W1TH M3 WH3N TH4T 1S CL34RLY SOM3TH1NG YOU 4R3 UNCOMFORT4BL3 W1TH  
Terezi: 1 H4V3 MY OWN D3S1R3S, BUT 1 DON'T W4NT TO FORC3 TH3M ON YOU UNT1L YOU W4NT M3 TO  
June: okay. uhhhhhhhh, so...  
June: what do I do?  
Terezi: >:]  
Terezi: H3R3

She takes my hand and pulls me close to her, so that we are standing together, swaying a little to the beat of the music.

Terezi: HOW 1S TH1S  
June: this is nice  
Terezi: YOU C4N PUT YOUR 4RMS 4ROUND M3 JUN3

ooh, right. I lift my arms under hers and clutch my hands in the small of her back. she's doing the same, 8ut she's moving her hands in

little

circles?

my face is in her neck. she has such an interesting body odor. it's a 8it like rusty iron? but with something sweet mixed in. I wonder if it's a troll thing or a Terezi thing.

I could stand here forever. could hold her forever. she's,

no one's ever touched my 8ack like this. such an unfamiliar feeling. I could get lost in it. I might already 8e lost in it...

the music is carrying us a little. we're swaying in rhythm. is this dancing?

MOR3 OR L3SS

June: I don't think I've ever danced 8efore.  
Terezi: 1T'S N1C3, 1SN'T 1T?  
June: it is.

she shifts her weight against me, her 8ody is pressed against mine, moving her hips with the 8eat. I try to match her. she seems completely in it, and I still can't stop thinking, this is a girl in my arms, she's here and she's, she, sh

my heart is pounding so hard. my breathing becomes heavy. what's changed? why am I so excited?

what is this, this feeling?

Terezi: 1 TH1NK 1T'S WH4T YOU HUM4NS C4LL B31NG HORNY  
Terezi: OBV1OUSLY TH3 PHR4S3 DO3SN'T TR4NSL4T3 W3LL, BUT 1 TH1NK 1 KNOW WH4T 1T'S R3F3RR1NG TO

wait, am I

oh geez, I'm

oh this is embarrassing. I step 8ack a little, trying to hide my erection, but she smiles and

pushes me up against her again, I, aah, my heart is,

Terezi: YOU DON'T H4V3 TO H1DE YOUR 3XC1T3M3NT FROM M3, JUN3  
Terezi: 1 W4NT TO F33L YOU  
Terezi: 1T H3LPS M3 GU3SS WH4T YOU'R3 TH1NK1NG  
Terezi: >;]

she's grinding against me, so subtly, may8e she doesn't even know she's doing it and

is that

is she hard too? is that a thing trolls can 8e???

Terezi: TH3 4NSW3R 1S CL34RLY Y3S  
Terezi: NOW, WH4T H4PP3NS 1F 1

her hands slide down over my butt, and she squeezes a little

June: oooOh  
Terezi: 1T F33LS GOOD TO L3T SOM3ON3 GR4B YOUR 4SS, DO3SN'T 1T?  
Terezi: 1 SUR3 W1SH SOM3ON3 WOULD GR4B M1N3 R1GHT 4BOUT NOW

! !! uh

June: are you, s  
June: sure?

Terezi reaches 8ehind her, grabs my hands, and puuts sthem on her

oh gosh she's

her butt is

soft?

and,

oh I don't want to 8e gross I don't want her to think I'm a perv I

Terezi: JUN3  
Terezi: 1 W4NT YOU TO B3 P3RV3RT3D  
Terezi: 1F YOU DO SOM3TH1NG 1 DON'T L1K3, 1 W1LL T3LL YOU  
Terezi: C4LMLY, 4ND W1THOUT R41S1NG MY VO1C3  
Terezi: YOU 4R3 S4F3  
Terezi: 1 4M NOT H3R3 TO JUDG3  
Terezi: 1 W4NT YOU TO H4V3 4 GOOD T1M3  
June: ok. ok, ookay

so I guess I squeeze her butt too, and it's like a little wave courses through her as she straightens her back, presses her chest into mine

Terezi: MMMMM  
(June: t)  
(June: terezi)  
(Terezi: Y3S JUN3)  
(June: is it okay if I)  
(June: um)  
(Terezi: JUST S4Y 1T)  
(June: I want to kiss you)  
(June: is that)

she pulls her head 8ack and touches our foreheads together, and kisses me. just a soft little kiss. something is in me, in my chest, I

Terezi kisses me again, and my mouth drifts open, I'm breathing so heavily

I feel her lick my top lip, and a moan escapes from the back of my throat. I can 8arely think, this is so,

Terezi: 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO K1SS M3 B4CK?

a moment of hesit8ion again. is this okay? am I allowed, to

okay.

put my lips up to hers, she's smiling through it, she, she puts her tongue in my mouth, I can t8ste her, that same sweet rustiness, and I

this thing over takes me as I lean in to her and kiss until our teeth clang together. she makes a surprised little sound and presses 8ack, my hands grip her ass so tight, she's squeezing mine and, I'm so hard, I'm, I just want to 8e

I'm suddenly aware of myself again and it's terrifying, what am I, what am I doing, I, I pull away from her, turn my back to her. my arms are trembling, I can't stop clenching and unclenching my h8nds. my heart won't slow down. I can feel Terezi's concern 8s she puts her h8nd on my 8ack.

Terezi: WH4T'S WRONG?

I try to spe8k but my teeth 8re ch8ttering. why are my teeth ch8ttering? 8m I cold? no, I think I'm, I'm hotter th8n I've ever been, I

Terezi: BR34TH3

she does 8 demonstr8tive inh8le

Terezi: COM3 ON, YOU DO 1T TOO

oh,

Terezi: BR34TH3 1N

long, slow inh8le in time with hers

Terezi: HOLD 1T

w8ing quietly, trying not to think

Terezi: BR34TH3 OUT

I exhale, and a little bit of pe8ce washes over me

Terezi: 4G41N

we repeat it several times. breathing together. thoughts slow down, heart slows down, hands are fists 8ut I release them

Terezi: B3TT3R?  
June: I think so  
Terezi: GOOD. NOW T4LK TO M3  
June: I um  
June: it's  
June: I've never done this 8efore 8nd

bre8the. breathe. breathe.

June: I never understood why other people got so, so hung up on sex and relationships  
June: it didn't appeal to me, ever  
June: just assumed I was, dunno, a sexual?  
June: so this is just  
June: it's overwhelming  
June: I'm not used to wanting to kiss someone  
June: or 8eing so,  
June: wanting to,  
June: there's something in me that wants to 8e so close to you it hurts, and  
June: I don't know what to do with it?  
June: it scares me  
June: I feel like I'm losing control, and I  
June: I just can't get out of my own head  
Terezi: TH4T SOUNDS L1K3 LUST, JUN3  
Terezi: WH1CH 1S 4 NORM4L TH1NG TO F33L WH3N YOU'R3 K1SS1NG 4 CUT3 G1RL

she leans against my back, breathes with me, a soft warmth, gently rubbing her hands on my shoulders. gosh I'm so, tense,

Terezi: S3X 1SN'T 4 TH1NG YOU CONTROL  
Terezi: 1T'S 4 L1GHT YOU FOLLOW THROUGH 4 C4V3  
Terezi: 1T'S D4NG3ROUS, BUT 1T'S 4LSO THR1LL1NG  
Terezi: 1F 1'M MOV1NG TOO F4ST, 4LL YOU H4V3 TO DO, JUN3  
Terezi: 1S T4LK TO M3  
Terezi: OR 4T L34ST TH1NK 4T M3 R34LLY LOUD  
Terezi: 1T'S 34SY TO G3T OV3RST1MUL4T3D WH3N YOU'R3 NOT US3D TO L3TT1NG GO  
Terezi: 1T'S OK4Y TO T4K3 BR34KS, 1T'S OK4Y TO C4LL 1T 4 N1GHT  
June: I... really don't w8nt to call it a night  
Terezi: 1 KNOW  
Terezi: >:]  
Terezi: BUT 1 W4NT YOU TO F33L S4F3  
Terezi: 4ND TH4T M34NS KNOW1NG TH4T TH3 3X1T 1S 4LW4YS R1GHT TH3R3  
June: ...ok. ok, okay. alr8. okay.

Deep breath in. I'm calm again. My hands have stopped sh8king. Tranquility in my chest. Okay. I can handle this.

I turn around, slip my hands up her back, and lean my head against her shoulder. She does the same to me.

June: you're so nice, Terezi  
June: I don't know what it is, 8ut I feel like we... speak the same language?  
Terezi: 1 TH1NK SO TOO  
June: I love 8eing close to you like this, I feel like I'm,  
June: ...  
June: is this  
June: how it always feels  
Terezi: UNFORTUN4T3LY NO  
Terezi: BUT W1TH TH3 R1GHT P3OPL3, 1T OFT3N DO3S

We're moving with the music again. The slimer pajama shirt she's wearing smells like fabric softener. I turn my head to her neck and breathe her in.

June: you have such an interesting smell  
Terezi: 1S TH4T 4 COMPL3M3NT OR 4 CR1T1C1SM?  
June: complement  
June: you're like a penny in a 8ed of flowers  
Terezi: WH4T3V3R THOS3 TH1NGS 4R3, TH3Y S33M N1C3  
June: they are.   
June: I like you a lot  
June: I wish that I could,   
June: press into you so much that we 8ecame one thing  
Terezi: 1NT3R3ST1NG  
Terezi: WOULD YOU L1K3 TO MOV3 TO TH3 B3D?

My eyes snap open again as a spike of fear shoots through me. the bed, that's where the, uh, that's where it happens, isn't it? oh jeez, this is

Terezi: SHHH  
Terezi: W3 DON'T H4V3 TO 1F YOU DON'T W4NT TO  
June: oooh  
June: kay.  
Terezi: DO YOU W4NT TO?  
June: I... want to.  
Terezi: OK4Y. JUST R3M3MB3R  
Terezi: GO1NG TO TH3 B3D DO3SN'T H4V3 TO M34N 4NYTH1NG OTH3R TH4N US B31NG ON 4 B3D

she guides me by the hand back to the corner of the room, we sit on the edge of it, she's holding my hand, I'm looking at my feet,

hand to my cheek. she guides my face so that I'm looking at her.

Terezi: ST4Y W1TH M3

It's so hard 8ecause I keep remembering that I'm here, wondering if I'm doing something wrong, surely I must 8e

Terezi: H3Y. YOU'R3 OK4Y  
Terezi: 1 KNOW 1T'S 34SY TO D1S4SSOC14T3 FROM YOUR BODY, 4ND 1 KNOW R1GHT NOW 1T F33LS 4UTOM4T1C  
Terezi: JUST TRY TO GROUND YOURS3LF  
Terezi: L1ST3N TO TH3 MUS1C  
Terezi: SW4Y YOUR H34D W1TH 1T  
Terezi: BR34TH3 1N T1M3 TO 1T  
Terezi: F33L OUR H4NDS TOUCH1NG  
Terezi: YOU'R3 NOT SOM3WH3R3 3LS3, YOU'R3 H3R3 W1TH M3. R1GHT?

I'm nodding as I follow her suggestions. swaying a little, just trying to 8e here. I look at her, and she's just so...

I kiss her. we exchange these little half mouthed kisses, my heart's starting to pick up pace again. a laugh bubbles up out of me and I pull my lips away

Terezi: WH4T'S SO FUNNY?  
June: nothing, it's just  
June: kissing is good  
June: I like this  
Terezi: 1 L1K3 TH1S TOO

a short kiss, her hand moves under my chin, a little groan escapes me. she takes a deep 8reath, she's suddenly so excited, I feel the energy rise in her, she presses her lips into mine so hard she pushes me 8ack onto the bed. ohh she's on top of me now, she

she pulls her head 8ack just a bit, and I try to follow her up. open my eyes again as she laughs

Terezi: 4R3 YOU H4V1NG FUN?  
June: y, yes  
Terezi: GOOD

she kisses me again, running her tongue against my teeth, then moves her head across my face, kissing a trail up my cheek, her lips touch my ear, a shiver runs through my spine, her breath is so warm, and

when she bites my ear lobe, I moan so loud it surprises 8oth of us. I clasp my hands over my mouth

June: sorry!  
June: <:x  
Terezi: OH, DON'T 4POLOG1ZE  
Terezi: 1 L1K3 L34RN1NG N3W TH1NGS

she leans down again, her mouth juust brushing the surface of my ear

(Terezi: L1K3 WH4T TURNS YOU ON)

I'm paralyzed, hands trem8ling again but, good? this time?? I

(Terezi: WH4T M4K3S YOU SQU1RM)

oh, this iss this

her tongue traces a line around the edges of my ear, and my back arcs up against my will, oh these, these pants are so tight

(Terezi: 1T'S 4M4Z1NG HOW 34SY YOU 4R3 TO PL34S3)  
(Terezi: HOW 34SY 1T 1S TO M4K3 YOU M3LT)

aaah hhn a

oh, I can 8arely thi ink

(Terezi: 1 B3T 1F 1 TOUCH3D YOU R1GHT NOW, YOU'D CUM ON TH3 SPOT)

her hand goes, across my thigh and

she's holding,

through my pants her hands are

oohhh aahn god

I can feel it building in me, I thrust up to her instinctually, it's, I'm

she pulls her hand away and, noo, no why did she, my eyes go wide, I look at her, suddenly I'm more desper8 than I've ever 8een

(June: p please)  
(Terezi: 4BSOLUT3LY NOT)  
(Terezi: 1 W4NT TO S4V3 YOU)  
(Terezi: WH3N 1T H4PP3NS, 1 W4NT TO T4ST3 1T)  
(June: Terezi, I need, I, it's too much, please)  
(Terezi: MMMM, SO N33DY)  
(Terezi: 1 L1K3 1T WH3N YOU B3G)

her breath in my ear as she kisses me again is overpowering, the whole universe is right there, it's all I can think of,

she nibbles my ear lobe and I,

I,

ohh

Hnnn I

aah

ohhhhh no, did I just?

jeez, I can feel it staining through my pants, I

Terezi: WOW, LOOK 4T YOU  
Terezi: 1 D1DN'T 3V3N N33D TO TOUCH YOU  
(June: I'm sorry)  
(June: I'm sorry, I)  
(June: oh no, I'm)  
(June: I couldn't help it, please don't,)  
(June: be mad)

I curl up and face the wall, I feel so ashamed, she JUST said that she wanted

Terezi: YOU H4V3 NOTH1NG TO 4POLOG1Z3 FOR  
Terezi: WH4T JUST H4PP3N3D 1S L1T3R4LLY TH3 TH1NG W3 W4NT3D TO H4PP3N  
June: but it, was so fast, and now you  
Terezi: H3Y  
Terezi: YOU'R3 OK  
Terezi: 1 KNOW TH3R3'S MOR3 WH3R3 TH4T C4M3 FROM  
June: are you  
June: are you even getting anything out of this?  
June: I feel like you're doing all the work and I'm just,  
June: sitting here.  
June: I'm so useless, I don't know what I'm doing, I  
Terezi: SHH, ST4Y W1TH M3 JUN3  
Terezi: DON'T SP1R4L, JUST BR34TH3  
Terezi: YOU'R3 S4F3 4ND 1 4M NOT JUDG1NG  
Terezi: DO YOU B3L13V3 M3?  
June: I, I don't know why you'd be lying...  
June: to make me feel 8etter?  
Terezi: HMM  
Terezi: 1 WON'T S4Y 1'M NOT JUST 4 L1TTL3 D1S4PPO1NT3D  
Terezi: BUT 1 4LSO TH1NK 1T'S 1NCR3D1BLY HOT  
Terezi: 1T F33LS V3RY GOOD TO M4K3 4 CUT3 G1RL MO4N UNCONTROLL4BLY W1TH NOTH1NG BUT 4 K1SS  
June: I,  
June: yeah I guess  
June: but shouldn't I 8e, I dunno  
June: reciprocating?  
Terezi: S3X 1SN'T 4 TR4NS4CT1ON, JUN3  
Terezi: YOU 4R3 NOT OBL1G4T3D TO DO 4NYTH1NG YOU DON'T W4NT TO DO  
Terezi: YOU 4R3N'T OBL1G4T3D TO DO 4NYTH1NG  
Terezi: 1F YOU JUST W4NT TO L13 B4CK 4ND L3T M3 DO 3V3RYTH1NG, TH4T 1S P3RF3CTLY F1N3  
June: but isn't that selfish?  
Terezi: TH1S M4Y SURPR1S3 YOU, JUN3  
Terezi: BUT TH3R3 1S TR3M3NDOUS PL34SUR3 1N G1V1NG PL34SUR3  
Terezi: 1 4M NOT K1SS1NG YOU 4ND TOUCH1NG YOU FOR 4NY R34SON OTH3R TH4N B3C4US3 1 R34LLY, R34LLY W4NT TO  
Terezi: YOU H4V3 NO 1D34 HOW V4L1D4T1NG 1T 1S B3 ON TOP OF YOU 4ND F33L JUST HOW MUCH YOU W4NT M3  
Terezi: 1T M4K3S M3 F33L POW3RFUL  
June: wow  
June: okay, I- ok

I nod, mostly to myself. uncurl and lay on back. the bed is so small she has to be half draped over me to stay on it. the stain in my pants is, oh gosh,

but i'm still so

do I want,

Terezi: 4R3 W3 DON3 FOR TH3 N1GHT?  
Terezi: OR DO YOU W4NT MOR3?

she knows my answer. her arm runs up my chest, she touches my lips with her thumb. i kiss automatically, and she pushes it between my lips, across my teeth, touches my tongue, my eyes are closed I, I think I'm moaning again, and,

Terezi: YOUR MOUTH 1S SO SOFT, JUN3  
Terezi: 4 G1RL COULD DO 4 LOT OF TH1NGS W1TH TH4T

ooohh hhhwnn n uhh goshh I'm

she pulls her thumb out of my mouth, reaches down, just barely brushes my erection with her lower arm, she slips her hand up my shirt, slowly rubs my belly

June: should I, take off my clothes?  
Terezi: NO  
Terezi: 1 DON'T W4NT YOU TO DO 4NYTH1NG  
Terezi: UNDR3SS1NG YOU 1S H4LF TH3 FUN  
Terezi: >:]

oh wow, that's! really, fuckin

oh gosh

she pulls her arm away and sits up, straddles her legs around the middle of my thighs. pulls her shirt off, and

wow she's so

she already looks so much more alive than she did this morning. she looks

Terezi leans all the way down, grabbing each of my hands, locking our fingers together, pushing them above my head, ooh I'm shaking again, this,

she does these flirtatious kisses that never quite completely connect, I keep trying to meet her 8ut she moves away, I just, I want to taste her again, I can't keep my eyes open,

her hands run down my outstretched arms, all the way down my torso, presses them against me under my shirt, slowly pulls it up and over my head, tosses it away

suddenly this feels so real, I can't 8elieve I'm shirtless in front of a girl, I

she kisses my chest, licks me, moves slowly down to my one of my nipples and she, kisses that too, oh goodness her tongue is so

I want to hold her. I have to touch more of her, I have to

my arms travel down past her head, up her thighs, all the way around until i'm holding her 8utt,

she laughs a little

Terezi: 1T'S CUT3 HOW YOU K33P C4LL1NG 1T 4 BUTT  
Terezi: YOU'R3 SO 1NNOC3NT, JUN3  
Terezi: MMMMM  
Terezi: FOR NOW, 4NYW4Y

her teeth on my nipple, she 8ites just a little too hard and I squirm away from it,

June: oww, that  
Terezi: DON'T L1K3 TH4T?  
June: I don't think so  
Terezi: OK4Y. GOOD TO KNOW  
Terezi: TH4NK YOU FOR T3LL1NG M3  
Terezi: HOW DO YOU F33L 4BOUT B1T1NG 1N OTH3R PL4C3S? B3S1D3S TH3 ON3 W3'V3 4LR34DY D1SCOV3R3D  
June: oh,  
June: i don't know, I think,  
June: may8e you should,  
June: explore and fiind out?  
Terezi: >;]

she kisses the soft skin on the inside of my arm just below my armpit, bites it just so, and THAT feels, that feels good, that's

my eyes flit open as she sits back up to pull the hair from her eyes, and I see that

I see her

her

bulge? is slipping out of the top of her pj's, and without thinking my hand moves towards it. she pauses and looks down, a 8it surprised. I stop

June: oh, is this... okay? can I  
Terezi: PL34S3 DO

I pull the waist of the pj bottoms down and see it all, it's, it's so different from mine, so, wet and, and I hesitantly put my fingers to it, and

Terezi moans, her head lolls back

I grip it and move my hand up and down, I don't know if this is okay, is this

Terezi: F4ST3R

oh! ohh oh, okay, I go faster, I'm still so, her whole length is just a8ove mine, she's writhing on top of me, I love this, she's so

Terezi: OHHHHHHHH Y3S  
Terezi: JUN3, TH4T'S

I can see it 8ecoming more intense for her as she just keeps straightening up

but then she puts her hand on my wrist and stops me, pulls me away

Terezi: NOT Y3T

her hands unbutton my pants, drag d down the zipper, all that separates us is my underwear, she touches me again and it's, I can't believe this is happening, no one's ever done this to me, she's so

this is incredible

suddenly she slips off the bed and yanks my pants clean off, and I gasp, fuck me this is, that was so cool, I'm 8asically naked and she's just, she's there, she has total control over me and I, oh ww ow w I am a fan

she jumps 8ack over my legs and presses her face into my, against me, shee she's breathing against my, I'm so hard and there's just a bit of cloth between us, I'm not crying but I am making a noise that sounds like it, like I'm on fire in the best way possi8le as she, snakes her hand up, dragging her nails up the whole of my thigh,

aahh ha aah I am so, this sis ss, my leg shivers and it sends a convulsion all up through my body that ends in a gasp and a moan, and Terezi's mouth moves against me

Terezi: SUCH 4 S3NS1T1V3 G1RL  
Terezi: SO M4NY PL4C3S YOU'V3 N3V3R B33N TOUCH3D  
Terezi: 1 W4NT TO M4K3 YOU SCR34M, JUN3  
Terezi: 1'M GO1NG TO M4K3 YOU SCR34M 4S YOU CUM 1N MY MOUTH

oh, fuck oh fuc k 

she pulls my underwear down and now I'm just, I'm naked now!! and that's, she's, my, it's upright and so hard, suddenly unconstricted, she presses her nose against the base of it breathes in deep

Terezi: FUCK M3, YOU SM3LL SO GOOD

and then her tongue, it runs up me, up to the top, and her lips kiss a few times before she ssli

sliidess me

oh,

into her mo outh

an d

o hh

she wraps a hand around it, and

her other hand

goes somewhere between my legs

and

presses in, a nd

now there's this pressure, and my muscles spasm as she moves achingly slow, lifts her head up, strokes me with her hand as she says

Terezi: GR4B MY HORNS  
June: o ohh h k

my hands are shaking again, moving feels like pushing through jello, my skin is tingling, I put my fingers in her hair, run them against her scalp, her whole 8ody moves with the touch, and then a horn in each hand anddd she goes down again, and she, I, my arms are moving in time with her, and her fingers push, release, push release, so gently, it feels like there's something so hot that's in me and it wants out, I can't think, I can't, I'm moaning so m m much I, my thoughts are, there's no, I'm, I'm about to o , I'm go in g 

to

her fingers press in hard and I instinctively thrust up against her, holding her by the horns still as I, I feel this wave over take me, nothing like this, I've never felt aa ny tt thin g li k e th hi s, back arching up, so good that I, a sound has emerged that is like a scream, full and loud and, it isn't something I do so much as something that happens to me, and I can hear her, she's, she's moaning too! she's, she is

this thing is so, it's my mind is

  


go n e

I

  
  


my hands fall limply to the side as Terezi takes her mouth off me, and she looks so incredi8ly satisfied with herself.

Terezi: YOU T4ST3 3V3N B3TT3R TH4N YOU SM3LL  
Terezi: HNN  
Terezi: JUN3 CAN 1 F1N1SH ON YOU  
Terezi: OR SHOULD 1 L34V3 TH3 ROOM

she's a8sently touching herself as she sits up, and I'm so empty I can barely move, 8ut I look at it and I, 

it's so

why do I

I want it, 

I want it in me? that's

that seems so

8ut I do, and

I

I want her to

(June: Terezi, can you)  
(June: f)  
(June: fu)  
Terezi: OH, WH4T'S TH1S?  
Terezi: WH4T 4R3 YOU 4SK1NG M3  
(June: can yo u please f)  
(June: c)  
Terezi: 1T SOUNDS L1K3 YOU W4NT SOM3TH1NG, JUN3

ohh how am I already, so, hard again?? but it's, I'm looking at her and, I just, I need her to

Terezi: 1T LOOKS L1K3 YOU W4NT SOM3TH1NG, JUN3  
Terezi: T3LL M3 WH4T YOU W4NT  
(June: please can you)  
(June: f u ck me)  
Terezi: WH4T W4S TH4T?  
Terezi: 1 COULDN'T H34R YOU  
(June: I want you to fuck me)  
(June: please I)  
Terezi: YOU'R3 SO QU13T, 1 C4N'T QU1T3 M4K3 1T OUT  
Terezi: ON3 MOR3 T1M3?  
June: terezi  
June: just fuck me okay  
June: please fuck me, I

her face is next to mine now, how did she move so fast? she plants a kiss on my chin and I can, smell my, smell it on her breath as she says

Terezi: W3LL  
Terezi: 1F TH4T'S WH4T YOU W4NT  
Terezi: 1 SUPPOS3 1 C4N OBL1G3

then she straightens up, angles herself down and slowly, so slowly, so gently, she presses into me and I

it's so strange it's like

she's

oh, I'm already so full, this is completely

new, and

good, and

what is this thing she's doing to me as she thrusts in and out, it's so different from, what I thought it might be, I can feel it shift and bulge and

she strokes me as she does it and it's, ohhh thi s, it's, it's not enough, I, I can't fucking take it, I

I grab her hands tight and guide her to go faster, grip harder, she does and it's, I think these have to 8e aftershocks because I'm, I

I'm dripping on myself

and she is pulsing with the music, takes a hand away to touch herself, run it up her chest into her hair, her mouth is open so wide, she's groaning so much, and, and I am to, this can't be real, it's so good, it's too good for anyone to ever deserve, it's so, so

her back goes rigid, and she presses hard against me, and I lose myself in another orgasm as something drips down my butt and on to the bed, her voice arcs up higher than I've ever heard it go, and as the last of the air escapes her lungs she collapses on top of me. she's panting so much, and I am too, her head is on my chest, and I just can't move. I feel her slide out of me, it's a weird feeling but it isn't bad, and then we just...

lie there.

breathing in each other's sweat.

thoughts like empty space.

no one is here.

except us

**Author's Note:**

> We fade out here, because this is all we are allowed to see. The rest is their business.
> 
> Imagine these events are followed by a bit of aftercare. Terezi asks June how she feels, if she regrets anything, if she needs anything, if she's in pain. June would return some of the same questions. Let's be honest, June probably cries. A lot. And then they fall asleep in each other's arms.
> 
> Good sex is a conversation. Hopefully, it's a long one. They are often complicated, challenging, and emotionally charged conversations at that. We aren't always the best at taking care of one another, at attending to one another's needs. It's important that partners are honest at every turn. Shame and fear just complicate things, and often crop up no matter how hard we try to hide them. So, just talk. Talk, and take care of yourselves. Sex is supposed to be fun, after all.


End file.
